here comes the sun
by emeralds keeper19
Summary: Hermoine wants her lover. Draco Malfoy might be changing. 1 person from each house will serve in the triwizard tournament. everybody's tense. will star-crossed lovers compete? will loved ones be loved no more? the triwizard tournament has begun.
1. Chapter 1

HG POV

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron screamed. He was defending me because of Malfoy calling me a mudblood. Merlin, what a horrible word. Count on Ron to try and save me. Last night he told me he loved me, wow.

I guess I love him too, as a brother. He is nice, sweet and handsome. Not my type. He gets a little, well, boring. No, no not boring but predictable. In about five seconds he is going to smack Malfoy, you can tell

by the look in his eyes. There he goes. Hey, Malfoy doesn't look that bad with a red hand print across his face. Wait, now its fading. I've had enough of this fighting. The only thing I can do is do what I do best.

DM POV

Oh great, now Granger stole my mouth and made my eyesight blurry. Bloody Merlin, how does she know all these spells! Uh oh, here comes Dumbledore, I think. Yippee. Now I can barely see. "What is

going on here?" well, now all I could do was make some odd gestures with my hands to make it seem like Granger caused all this chaos, since she did steel my mouth and my ability to see clearly. Well, that

didn't work. Now people are walking around and staring at me like I am some maniac or something. I AM NOT A MANIAC! Ok, maybe I am. "Draco, stop that. You look like a bloody idiot for crying out loud. I

would expect more from you." Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Finally that witch gave me my mouth back. "Sorry professor Snape, I was just trying to well, um, practice my… miming!

Yes, my miming. You know, I bet I could do…" that's my way of a cover up. Pathetic, I know.

"Oh, shut up."

"Yes sir."

"50 points from Slytherin for lying to me and hanging out with these… never mind" Wow. That was cold. I just stood there with my mouth wide open. Half because I was grateful to have one and because Snape

took 50 points from me! How could he do that! Especially to me, Draco Malfoy.

HG POV

malfoy lookes pretty sad. I couldn't just leave. Aperintly Harry and Ron had different ideas.

" C'mon Moine, let's go."

"Sorry Harry, I feel guilty for this. You go along with Ron. I'l make sure dopey here doesn't make a scene."

"Alright, but be careful."

There they go.

"Sorry I took your mouth. You were just getting really, really annoying."

"Can you turn my eyes back to normal?"

"Sure, sorry."

"Ahh much better."

Then he looked at me. I looked at him and it seemed like my eyes got unbluryfied. For the first time, I didn't see a stuck-up slytherin, I saw the real Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two coming up**

DM POV

RIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIING. Ugh. Yay. Today is the drawing for the Triwizard tournament. Apparently I didn't think it, I said it out loud. "No need to be upset and talk in a sarcastic tone, I'm a little excited. You

know Draco, if I get called I'm going to win. All the ladies will love me because of my awesomeness and handsomeness and…" Balise was getting annoying.

"Bla bla bla. Yeah, I get it. Hopefully I won't get picked. I really don't need to meet other schools and have them die." I didn't want to mention what happened when Hermione and I encountered yesterday.

It was like I met a new person. But still, she's Hermione.

"Yeah. About that…" Balise said in a suspicious tone. "Dumbledore made an announcement at dinner yesterday that we will not be competing with our fellow schools; instead we will compete with our fellow houses. He didn't want to change the name because it didn't sound right. The Quadwizard tournament has begun. Nope. So he kept the name." I sucked this all in. wow. What's going to happen?

Now I remember during dinner I was so embarrassed about what happened between Hermione and I, I skipped.

"Wow, just wow." I said in amazement.

"Come on Draco, let's go have breakfast. I'm hungry, and the Snape is calling the names for the tournament. I'm so nervous."

"Balise, it's going to be okay." I said in a funny voice. Balise let out a sigh.

"Okay, if you say so."

HG POV

I'm just a few hallways away from seeing who gets picked for the Triwizard tournament. Ron is still tense about yesterday. He's such a pain. But he is still my best friend.

"Hey Hermione, let's go back to our rooms to get our wands, maybe some kid will be frustrated that he got picked so then he starts cursing everyone. Come on Ron, let's go Ginny."

"Sorry harry but I already brought mine."

"It's okay I know you bring yours everywhere you go. I'll just go with Ron and Ginny."

"Alright see you during breakfast."

Now I'm walking alone and I see Malfoy. That's weird isn't Balise supposed to be with him. Since they are best friends.

"Hey Malfoy. Where's Balise?"

"Oh, he went to the bathroom. Are you exited?

"Yeah can't wait to get picked and probably die."

We both laughed. It's been a while since I did. We finally came to the huge doors. I didn't know what to say to Malfoy. Good luck? Break a wand? All the possibilities.

"Ladies first." He said. That's a nice choice of words. So I walk in. The scene is beautiful. There are candles floating in the roof. But not ordinary candles, they are colored the colors of the houses. And 4

flags are hanging from the wall. Each has the sign of 1 out of the 4 houses. I need to stop watching. I sit down at my normal spot. Harry, Ron and Ginny are all here. I guess they snuck past me while I was sight-seeing.

"Witches and wizards I welcome you as headmaster to the annual Triwizard tournament. As you all know we have changed it a bit. Yes well, now I will pick out of the names of all of you we have also decided to

let all ages compete. Alright here comes the first person from Ravenclaw." Dumbledore dug in a bowl until he found a name. "Miss… Chang, miss Cho hang please come to me." There was an awkward pause

as poor Cho lifted herself up and forced herself to walk over to Dumbledore. She sat down in one of four chairs next to Dumbledore. "Alright next person from Hufflepuff. " professor Snape came to

Dumbledore and whispered in his ear. Dumbledore let out a sigh. "Never mind Hufflepuff will not compete this year. There was a silent cheer in the air coming from the Hufflepuff table. "Next is

Gryffindor." I'm holding my breath. Please don't let it be me. Suddenly Dumbledore said. "Oh everybody, go to your common rooms and come back for lunch we have run out of time." Way to increase the tension.

I wonder why this is going on, why didn't he just quickly call Gryffindor and Slytherin people. Well I shouldn't be wondering about that because the next thing I know I'm running away with the mob screaming for my life.

**hope you like it.**

**please review.**

**tell me stuff**


End file.
